


In a Blaze of...

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts prompt:  Glory</p>
    </blockquote>





	In a Blaze of...

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts prompt: Glory

Dust hanging heavy in the air choked him as he approached the police barrier. Everything rushed around him as he stood, silently watching. Firefighters did battle against the threatening flames. Officers and paramedics searched desperately for survivors. Giles knew they wouldn’t find any. The building that stood ageless and imposing as part of his life for as long as he could remember was now only a tomb.

This was the day Watchers have awaited for centuries. The day they were called to rise up and enter the fight. This was the Council’s day of glory. 

Giles turned and walked away.


End file.
